Another Chance
by ayamiko95
Summary: On hiatus. Check my twitter for further update. :) Prequel of my well-loved A REAL LADY! :) Tribute to Ryuu. What is the story behind the boy who always smiled as he gave the love of his life to another man? After all those years where he watched her from the shadows. After everything he had done for her. After breaking his own heart over and over again. Read and review!
1. Prologue

For new readers, I highly recommend you read the first installment of this story "A Real Lady", it's a highly reviewed work of mine and I think you will all enjoy it too. This fic is for the Ryuu fans, you'll get it when you read the first installment. When you fall in love with Ryuu, come here okay!

For those who are Ryuu fans! *wink*, here is the prequel and story of his life~ I hope you all enjoy this _**mega teaser.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, but I do own the idea and Ryuu Sasaki :3**

* * *

**Another Chance**

_**Prologue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Where are you?"

Ryuu toned down the volume of the stereo inside his car as his cousin's voice resounded inside his car. "I'm close by." Ryuu answered over the speakerphone as he kept his eyes on the road.

"It already ended."

"Hinata," Ryuu sighed, "It's fine."

"She'll be looking for you."

Ryuu chuckled, "I highly doubt that. She's too happy to notice a little detail like me."

"What are you talking about?" Shintani asked. "Come on—"

"I'm already near." Ryuu interrupted, flipping his hand phone off, hanging up on his cousin mid-sentence.

Ryuu had his car rolling to a stop as a crowd of people blocked some part of his way. He slowly maneuvered and then paused as he looked to his right. He watched silently inside his car as a bride in a traditionally long white wedding gown emerged from a parish, and beside her was the groom who looked equally dashing in his matching white tuxedo.

The bride was blushing madly as the crowd howled and cheered at the newlyweds.

Ryuu couldn't help but chuckle tenderly, but along with that chuckle, he felt his heart aching.

Misaki was now officially married.

The girl he had loved for as long as he could remember is now officially someone else's. He can't fight for her anymore. He had to accept the cold reality. But seeing her radiant smile, Ryuu couldn't help but think that maybe he made the right choice.

"Be happy," He murmured, stepping on the gas and leaving the celebration without a backward glance.

As he drove away from the happy scene, he could feel his eyes watering and his chest tightening. He gripped the steering wheel, trying to push back the tears.

Misaki's cheerful smile before he drove away flashed into his mind once again.

Always.

He had always thought that he would be the one to make her smile like that. He never thought that someone else would replace him by her side...

If only they could go back in time.

If only he had introduced himself to her earlier.

If only he didn't follow his parents' rules.

If only he had followed his heart.

If only—

If only.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: I can feel the flames coming. Huhuhu. Be nice.


	2. The Day of Parting

There will still be flashbacks involved here okay. Kind of like inception. Flashback within a flashback. Just hope you guys keep up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, but I do own the idea and Ryuu Sasaki :3**

* * *

**Another Chance**

**.**

**.**

.

_SCREEEECHHHHHHH._

The sound of protesting tires as they suddenly come to a halt was heard at the silent open space.

Ryuu gripped the steering wheels tightly as he tried to gather his breath to help him calm down, ignoring the tears falling down his cheeks. He pounded his fist against the side of the car over and over again. Finally he tossed his head back to the headrest and just let his tears fall silently as he clenched his teeth together.

Once again the image of Misaki in a white wedding gown flashed into his mind. He felt like banging his head onto the dashboard. He was about to shout in frustration when someone suddenly knocked at the door by his side.

Ryuu stared wide-eyed in surprise as he looked outside.

Suddenly the door was opened and he felt warm thin arms wrapped around him, this time he no longer held back as he cried loudly. "Okaa-sama," Ryuu choked.

"Shh shh," Her mother murmured, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she watched her son cry in pain. She looked beside her and gave her husband a pained expression.

Her husband could only shake his head in sadness as he watched his son clutch his mother tightly. This was the first time he saw his son break down, he had thought that Ryuu would've broken down upon Sara's death or Gerard's death. When he didn't, he had thought him strong. But even the strong has a limit.

The old couple were merely visiting Sara's grave when they heard the loud breaks of a car nearby. When they looked up, they instantly recognized their son's car. They were surprised that he was here, because from what they've heard, he was supposed to be attending Misaki's wedding as the best man. They had initially voiced their concern, but Ryuu had just smiled at them then and said that it wasn't a problem.

"This kid," Jiiro, Ryuu's father, murmured to himself, "Always refusing to open up to us." He could still remember the worry and panic he felt when Ryuu started to change after Sara's death. He wanted to be stricter to Ryuu when rumors of his night escapades reach him. But he held back when his nephew, Hinata, had told him what was really going on. He realized that Ryuu was the type of person who would choose to carry his burden all by himself. He had hoped that giving him a loose reign would ease him of a burden.

All he ever wanted is for his children to be happy. Clearly, Sara had been happy until the end of her life. He had hoped the same for Ryuu, but clearly...

Should he have let Ryuu see that Ashford child in the past? Was it wrong of him to keep his son away from her? Should he have turned away from the favor or rather "order" that the head of the Ashford had bestowed?

"I love her," Ryuu choked out to his mother and he buried his face into her stomach as he still sat in his car. "I love her so much."

"We know," His mother's voice was tight as she tried to stay strong for her son. "Shhhhh," She gently stroked Ryuu's maroon locks over and over again.

Ryuu's father clenched his hands to his side as he suddenly remembered the young Ryuu when he parted ways with Misaki. That was the day he knew that there was something serious behind the eyes of the child his son was... How could he have downplayed it and merely waved it away?

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1 — The Day of Parting**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ryuu-nii-chan!"

A five-year-old Ryuu suddenly dropped the pile of storybooks he held as his cousin suddenly barged into his room in tears. "Hinata?"

The four-year-old Shintani stared at his cousin with tears streaming down his fat cheeks, "Misaki-chan," He swallowed hard, "Misaki-chan's going away!"

Ryuu shook his head and smiled, "She'll come back," He said comfortingly, pulling a face towel from his drawers and wiping his cousin's tears.

Shintani pulled away and shook his head vigorously as he began to cry hard once again. "Papa said that she's not coming back anymore and we can't go see her!"

"Eh?" Ryuu froze at his words.

Before he could unfreeze and ask more, his mother suddenly entered the room with a worried expression on her face. She looked at Shintani, knelt down and then hugged the crying child. "What's wrong Hin-chan?" She asked soothingly, patting Shintani's back.

"Misaki-chan." Shintani hiccuped.

Upon the mention of the girl's name, Ryuu's mother looked at her son.

"Okaa-sama," Was only thing Ryuu said. But his mother knew all the words he had failed to say and all the emotions conflicting behind his large round glasses.

She looked at her son with a sorry expression and shook her head, "I'm sorry Ryuu, but Misaki isn't coming back anymore."

As soon as she said those words, Shintani, who was wrapped in her arms, started to cry loudly once again. "I don't want her to go away!" Shintani cried.

"Can I say bye bye?" Ryuu asked quietly.

His mom nodded as she continued to gauge Ryuu's reaction. She was worried on how to break the news to her son since she knew how much Misaki meant to him. Seeing his reaction right now, she didn't know whether she should be proud of him or be worried about the fact that he doesn't seem to be reacting. It's like her son didn't want to let the news sink in. As if he doesn't comprehend what was really happening.

"She'll come here later along with your Aunt Minako and Uncle Mikeru." She said sadly.

"Okay," Ryuu all but squeaked as he turned around and began picking up his fallen books from the floor.

.

.

.

Ryuu stood by the door as he watched his cousin hug Misaki tightly while tears continue to stream down his cheeks. He looked to the left and saw his parents along with Misaki's parents. They were having a serious conversation by the living room.

"Don't you want to go talk to her?"

Ryuu jumped when he suddenly heard his older sister's voice behind him. He shook his head, "Hinata." Was all he said as he looked back at his cousin being scolded by Misaki, who had tears on the corner of her eyes.

Sara smiled as she watched her younger brother. For a five-year-old, he seems to act mature. She always wanted to know what was inside her little brother's head. It's obvious that he really likes Misaki Ashford, but because of one incident in the past where Shintani threw a temper, he never stayed close to her anymore. Always watching her from afar. Sara shook her head. _Too mature_. She thought to herself once again.

"You should go say goodbye Ryuu," Sara said gently, "You'll miss her."

"Where is she going?" Ryuu asked in a small voice.

Sara shrugged lightly, "I don't know. But mama and papa already said that we won't be able to see her anymore."

Ryuu swallowed and nodded, refusing to speak. Sara looked at her younger brother and paused. It was obvious that he was trying to hold off his tears as he thought of not being able to see Misaki anymore. She smiled a small smile and turned to the two kids.

"Misaki-chan," Sara called gently.

"Onee-sama." Ryuu looked at her with wide panicked eyes.

But Sara chose to ignore him and waved Misaki towards them as soon as she got her attention. Misaki patted Shintani's head and told him to stay put with her stern expression. Shintani shook his head as he refuse to let go of her.

"Ryuu wants to say goodbye," Sara smiled as she gently pushed her little brother a step closer to the two.

Ryuu looked at his older sister rebelliously but Sara just stuck her tongue out and murmured, "You'll miss her." She repeated. Sara opened her arms and gently hugged Shintani from behind.

Finally Shintani let go of Misaki and turned to Sara. He cried into her arms.

"Ryuu-chan?" Misaki spoke, wiping away a strayed tear from her eye as she turned to look at him.

Ryuu swallowed as he felt his sister leave his side, he chose to stare at his feet as Misaki took a step closer to him.

"Bye bye Ryuu-chan," Misaki smiled bravely. "Thank you for always being nice to me. I will miss you and You-kun very much." She said, referring to her nickname for Shintani.

Ryuu clenched his small fists by his side as he willed himself not to cry. He froze when he felt a pair of soft warm arms wrap around him. "Thank you Ryuu-chan," Misaki murmured.

.

The adults flinched when they suddenly heard a loud cry, a cry that they had never heard before. They turned to where the children were and what they saw almost broke their hearts. Ryuu and Misaki were hugging each other tightly with Ryuu crying loudly. Misaki had tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to control her voice.

"This is the first time I've seen Ryuu-kun crying," Minako said softly, sadness coloring her tone.

Ryuu's mother already had tears in her eyes as she nodded in response to Minako's statement. "This is the first time he has ever cried," Jiiro, Ryuu's father answered.

"We're very sorry about what has happened," Jiiro said, looking at the Ashford couple.

Mikeru shook his head, "I'm glad that we still get to talk even though it's going to be the last time."

"This decision of yours, can't you change your mind?" Jiiro asked.

Mikeru smiled a sad smile, "Getting away from that house is better than anything else. I want Misaki to grow up not knowing the manipulative world we live in, along with the child that is yet to come," He smiled at Minako and touched her round belly.

"We'll miss you," Ryuu's mother murmured, carefully hugging Minako while being mindful of her belly. "The children though..." She trailed off as she turned to watch her son. It was breaking her heart to see him cry like that.

"They're still young. They will eventually forget." Mikeru contributed, trying to sound optimistic.

Jiiro shook his head doubtfully, "Ryuu thinks maturely for his age. That child…"

"It might be selfish of me, but I think it's a wise choice to stay away from each other…the children too." Mikeru spoke in a low voice.

"We're not suicidal enough to defy your father," Ryuu's mother frowned, still not taking her eyes off her son, "But seeing Ryuu like this breaks my heart."

"If they are really meant for each other, they'll eventually meet again," Minako offered gently as she smiled at Ryuu's mother.

It was no secret that the two mothers had jokingly thought of the possibility that their children might end up together in the future. Seeing as for the past three years, Ryuu was always trying to be there for Misaki.

They found it cute when not long ago this year Shintani threw a tantrum because Ryuu and Misaki seemed to be playing together more than they play with him, and after that Ryuu spent less time with Misaki but he still watched over her.

Misaki had always defended Shintani against the other children who bullied his plump and chubby structure, and when she can't handle the older kids, Ryuu was the one in turn who protected them, being the eldest.

"They're young," Mikeru repeated again, "Especially Misaki. She'll eventually forget about Ryuu. I'm sorry." He looked at Ryuu's parents, "But I really think it's best that Misaki completely forgets about this world we live in."

.

Misaki pulled away from Ryuu and suddenly slapped his cheeks in between her hands. She unsuccessfully glared at him with tears still running down her cheeks. "Don't cry anymore Ryuu-chan."

"Don't leave," Ryuu pleaded, his glasses fogging up from his crying.

"I have to be with my mama and papa." She answered. "Stop crying. Boys shouldn't cry."

"Hinata's crying." Ryuu managed to protest as he felt his cheeks starting to sting from her slap as she still held them.

Misaki shook her head, "Don't cry." She repeated, ignoring his words. "You promised to protect You-kun and me. You can't cry. My papa and your papa don't cry, and they protect us."

Ryuu swallowed hard as he took in Misaki's words. He wanted to cry more because he didn't want to be separated from her, but he had promised that he will protect them. And she's right, their daddies don't cry, because they are men—as his father had once said. Big boys don't cry anymore, crying are for babies.

Ryuu took off his glasses and nodded as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Misaki let go of his cheeks and forced a smile. "You'll protect You-kun now, right?"

"Of course." Ryuu hiccupped.

Misaki leaned forward and took Ryuu's pinky. She interlocked it with hers and held it in front of them. "We will see each other again," She promised.

Ryuu shook his head, "You will forget me." He answered, remembering the conversation his parents had as they waited for the Ashford's to arrive. He had heard them say that Misaki will live somewhere else and that they will eventually forget about each other.

"No," Misaki said in a stubborn tone, "Promise."

Ryuu didn't want to grip his pinky finger onto hers because he feels that it's a promise that isn't true. Their parents are always right. So he doubts that Misaki will really remember him.

"Promise," Misaki repeated.

When Ryuu still didn't respond, Misaki felt her tears starting up again and this time she couldn't control her wailing.

Mikeru rushed towards them upon hearing Misaki cry loudly, being the protective father that he is. He scooped Misaki up and rocked her gently.

"What's wrong? Were you hurt?" He asked worriedly, seeing as Misaki was still holding out her pinky. She shook her head as she looked down at Ryuu. "Promise." She whined.

Ryuu continued to stare in front of him, where Misaki had stood with his own pinky still held out. He bit his lower lip when Misaki continued to make him promise to her. He just couldn't.

"We'd better go," Minako murmured as she stood beside her husband, with a crying Misaki in his arms.

"Ryuu, they're leaving." His mother murmured gently as she knelt in front of him. Ryuu looked at his mother. He dropped the glasses he still held and ran to his mother's arms.

Shintani, who had already calmed down but had seen that his cousin, who had never cried, crying hard, had started to cry again.

Sara looked up at her parents and bit her lower lip, with all the children crying, she felt like crying too. She was just a helpless seven-year-old.

"Come here big boy," Jiiro grunted as he carried Shintani, "Let's go get you something to eat," He tried to say encouragingly, bringing Shintani out of the room with Sara trailing behind them.

"Let's go," Minako murmured.

"No!" Misaki said as she tried to struggle in her father's arms.

The Ashford couple looked at Ryuu's mother, who now stood with Ryuu hugging her leg, refusing to look at them. "I'm sorry," She murmured, patting the jet black head of her son.

"It's okay," Mikeru smiled understandingly, "This is just as hard for them as it is for us. We're just better at keeping the feelings at bay."

Ryuu's mother nodded silently. With that, Minako and Mikeru began walking out of the door. "I promise!" Misaki called out, still crying, as she hugged her father's neck.

"Ryuu-onii-chan!"

Ryuu flinched upon hearing Misaki call him by that honorific. He griped his mother's leg tighter as Misaki's crying faded from the hallway.

She had never called him properly like that before.

Ryuu began crying again as he heard a car starting at the front of their house, indicating that Misaki and her parents were really leaving.

"I'm sorry Ryuu." Her mother murmured. She had guessed as much as to why Ryuu refused to agree to the promise Misaki was asking her to make. She had been careless and didn't think that Ryuu would be able to comprehend what she meant when she was talking to her husband earlier. She had forgotten that Ryuu was smarter than any other child his age.

"I'm sorry," She murmured again, as she knelt down and hugged her child. She shouldn't have casually said that the children will eventually forget each other.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: For those whose hearts are being touched by Ryuu's story... I hope you guys will continue to support this! :)


End file.
